it sucks when something someone you lovebreaks
by another moment gone
Summary: One-shot. "She was just like a toy. He played with her long enough and to the point that she finally broke." R&R. -another moment gone-


it sucks when something (someone) you love

(b r e a k s)

* * *

-another moment gone-

* * *

He walked to his locker, hands stuffed in his jean pockets. He dialed the combination and lifted the latch and opened the locker. Nothing but ordinary books and notebooks and doodles and scrap pieces of paper were hanging around the messy locker.

He pulled the necessary books out and slammed the locker shut.

A tiny crinkled piece of folded line piece of paper floated from the cracks near the top of the locker.

He picked it up.

He read.

_D,_

_Doesn't it suck to see the way her once sparkly amber eyes are cold and dull and lifeless?_

_You know what you did._

_-C_

He glanced around nervously, tucking the piece of paper away for later analyzing. No one was watching him, he thought. Kids were shuffling unwillingly to their next classes but that was it.

But then the world seemed to stop like those cliché movies. The queen of Briarwood was striding to her next class with (surprisingly) no one circling her.

She tripped and he ran to help her pick up her belongings. She glanced at him, avoiding his eyes. With a quiet intake of breath, she grabbed her things and hurriedly attempted to pick up her things.

He searched her eyes but she wouldn't meet his.

And when she stood up from her hands and knees, it took only a second to understand.

She met his eyes: they were just like the note described.

He shuddered as she quickly walked away.

The next day he went to his locker, and found another note; similar to yesterday's note.

_D,_

_Doesn't it suck when you finally realize how her pearly white teeth would show when she grinned and now there's that pathetic half smile?_

_You know what you did._

_-C_

He shoved the note angrily into his pocket.

He walked to his next class. *The one class he had with her. He walked into the classroom and found her listening to her friend. Her blonde friend was giggling and she was half-smiling, her eyes a million miles away from her body.

He frowned, picking a seat.

She did not meet a single stare of his.

And that was (enough) to make his heart ache.

He found himself looking for another note the next day; his eyes were blood shot due to last night's lack of sleep and over-analyzing of the neat /somewhat masculine, somewhat feminine/ hand written notes.

He wasn't disappointed.

_D,_

_Doesn't it suck when you realize I'm right and you were wrong? Take a look at her old photos and look at the significant weight change…or should I say (loss). _

_You know what you did._

_-C_

He shuffled through his papers during study; sure he had a photo left over from other times. The photo he pulled out was their first one year anniversary. His arm was tightly around her and she was laughing, head thrown back in hysterics. He was grinning at her. He remembered.

She has always been thin and somewhat curvy. He folded the picture in his coat pocket and asked to go to the bathroom.

He walked by the physics room. She was standing in the corner, watching her classmates perform their experiment. Her arms were wrapped around herself in a manner that reminded him that she was holding herself together.

(She) was startlingly beautiful …as usual; but her figure was much frailer than he remembered.

He grimaced and walked on.

He had heavy bags under his eyes; she was haunting him: her tired sad eyes, her fake half-hearted smile, her drastic weight loss.

She was looking a lot like his sister's old toy doll that was slowly falling apart.

_D,_

_Doesn't it suck when you realize she's breaking? Piece by piece._

_You know what you did._

_-C_

He didn't need any more evidence to know that she was falling apart all because of him. Truthfully, his self loathing was becoming stronger and stronger every night. His insomnia worsened and he was moodier and unhappier and tired in school.

He didn't need notes to point out the obvious.

she was now (broken).

_D,_

_Doesn't it suck to know you broke the one thing you ever love(d)?_

_You know exactly what you did._

_-C_

_Yes_, he thought bitterly, _it does suck to know I fucked up._

She hoped those notes made him realize something; anything.

She only hoped those troubled eyes related to her.

She simply hoped for a little regret.

And (maybe) some honesty.

She was just like a toy. He played with her long enough and to the point that she finally broke.

Maybe (he'll find a way to fix her.)

* * *

_(Read all the parenthesis in this story)_

_**Review?

* * *

**_

As usual,

Another moment gone


End file.
